Sangre sucia
by Bella Becquer
Summary: SPOILERS DH "Sangre sucia, sangre sucia..." repetía su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Por qué la había insultado de ese modo? Y lo que es peor... ¿se arrepentía de haberlo hecho? Snape&Lily. Reto "Parejas extrañas"


_Hello fanfickers!!_

_Bueno, antes de nada he de advertiros que este One Shoot contiene _**SPOILERS de "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte"**_ así que si no os lo habéis leído aún y no tenéis intención de estripar ningún entresijo del libro, estáis a tiempo de cerrar la ventana._

_Dicho esto, pocedo a presentar este pequeño fic. Veréis, justo cuando ayer acabé de leer la parte en la que Harry sale del pensadero, decidí que tenía que escribir un fic Snape&Lily porque sentía que ambos personajes lo merecían (más Snape, por supuesto) así que hoy mismo (y con un examen mañana de lengua que todavía no he repasado) me he puesto a ello y aquí estoy._

_Ya por fin acabé de leerme el libro!!Bieeeeen!! Me ha dado una pena tremenda y, aunque esperaba que me desilusionara porque muchísima gente me había dicho que el final era decepcionante, he de decir que me puse a llorar de la emoción cuando me lo terminé. Sin embargo, que no cunda el pánico... mientras sigan existiendo páginas como FanFiction en las que la gente pueda seguir publicando sus genialidades, la magia que nos ha dejado esta historia nunca terminará._

Recomendación musical: http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?viIJo4SCYwg _(sin espacios)_

* * *

'_Sangre sucia, sangre sucia…'_

Severus Snape cerró tras de sí la puerta de su habitación de Slytherin antes de proferir un grito tal que habría sido capaz de despertar a los que se hallaban dormidos en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Ese maldito Potter… ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser él el blanco de todas sus burlas?. ¿Por qué el maldito grupo de "Los Insufribles-Merodeadores" siempre acababa interponiéndose en su camino para jactarse de él por puro vicio?

Snape no recordaba que hubiera hecho nada en contra de aquel grupo de muchachos que tanto le aborrecían, sin embargo por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza el primer día que llegó a Hogwarts; la "conversación" (si es que se le podía llamar de aquel modo) que habían tenido aquellos niños con él en el Expreso color escarlata y supo que, de alguna forma, algo le había dicho que había que tener mucho cuidado con esos muchachos y que no acabarían siendo amigos, precisamente.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se le convirtieron en neblina en su mente cuando recordó la cara de Lily, como de porcelana rota, cuando él la llamó de aquel modo.

'_Sangre sucia, sangre sucia…'_

- ¡¡Basta!! – gritó de nuevo, comenzando a sollozar mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro y trataba en vano de contener el llanto.

Había hecho tantos esfuerzos para ser amigo suyo… para que ella se hubiera fijado una sola vez en él… Su mente volvió a viajar al pasado, cuando habló con ella por primera vez en aquel parque muggle después de haber ensayado cada uno de los movimientos, expresiones y palabras que le iba a decir a aquella criatura que lo obsesionaba. Poco después se habían hecho amigos, había logrado que ella confiara en él y habían estado espiando a su hermana Petunia y riéndose inocentemente alguna que otra vez… también habían tenido sus riñas, por supuesto, pero en cuanto Lily atisbaba la súplica en sus ojos, ese arrepentimiento rayando en devoción, le era imposible no perdonarlo.

Después, su gran sueño: **Hogwarts**.

Por fin había llegado el momento de que pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos. Ella siempre le preguntaba cada una de las cosas que no sabía y a él le encantaba responderle con todo lujo de detalles, admirando el brillo de aquellos ojos verdes e intentando no perderlos de vista ni un segundo.

Esa chispa, esa ilusión, era la que lo tenía atado de una forma tan fuerte el corazón, que casi se sentía como si fuera una prolongación de su propio cuerpo.

Iban juntos a casi todas las clases, y aunque el hecho de que ella no hubiera caído en Slytherin lo embargó de una profunda pena los primeros meses de su estancia en el castillo, pronto se sintió más animado al ver que ella también lo lamentaba y que intentaban compensarlo yendo juntos a la biblioteca siempre que tenían ocasión y un montón de deberes de Pociones.

Eran inseparables, aunque ella sentía cierto rechazo hacia sus amistades y más de una vez habían discutido sobre eso, sin embargo, él terminaba por convencerla de que nunca sería como ellos y que esperaba que ella le conociera lo suficiente como para no dudar de su palabra.

Y, de repente, llegó aquel día en el que todo terminó.

¿Por qué la insultó de aquel modo?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué si era la única persona en el mundo que no lo había rechazado y que se preocupaba por él?. ¿Por qué, por un instante, la había mirado con un odio implacable?

No podía negar la verdad. Si la había insultado no había sido por Potter y sus amiguitos, aunque su presencia hubiera contribuido mucho a la situación, sino porque su madre siempre había despreciado a los hijos de muggles y él se había convertido en lo que siempre creyó odiar; era un narcisista y se lo había escupido a la cara a la única persona a la que había sido capaz de amar.

Pero¿habría quizás algo de esperanza?. ¿Quedaría escondida en un recóndito lugar la benevolencia que Lily siempre manifestaba hacia los arrepentidos?

Desde luego mirando al cielo y lloriqueando dentro de su habitación no lo averiguaría, así que, tras sentir una oleada de emoción recorrer todo su cuerpo y sonreír, se enjugó las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

Tras sentir la pequeña oleada de aire que había chocado contra su rostro después de que la Gryffindor le cerrara la puerta con fuerza delante de sus narices, un profunda y lacerante ira comenzó a crecer en su interior.

De nuevo había tenido que sacar a relucir el tema de sus amigos _los mortífagos_… ¿a qué venía eso ahora?. Bien era cierto que era de todos conocido el hecho de que las buenas compañías no abundaban en Slytherin y ya había tenido con ella infinitas conversaciones acerca de eso pero¿es que acaso pensaba que él no tendría la suficiente personalidad como para poder decidir por sí mismo?

'_Sangre sucia, sangre sucia…'_

La sangre le bombeaba el cerebro de forma alarmante y no creía que pudiera contenerse durante mucho más tiempo. La chica le había provocado, había despertado en él un no se qué que le martilleaba los sentidos.

Sentía los nudillos endurecerse y perder el poco color que tenía y su agitada respiración le hacía perder los estribos. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, apartó el retrato de la señora Gorda de forma violenta haciendo que la mujer empezara a gritar y a saltar de un cuadro a otro y comenzó a subir los escalones que sabía que conducían hacia el dormitorio femenino.

Abrió la puerta con ímpetu y descubrió que una asustada Lily lo observaba sentada en su cama y él se dirigió hacia ella traspasándola con esos ojos oscuros.

- ¡¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?! – le espetó mientras la hacía levantar asiéndola con fuerza de un brazo para colocarla frente a sí.

- Severus yo… ¿qué haces? – le preguntó con sumo cuidado la chica mientras intentaba alejarse tímidamente de él en vano, mirándole como si jamás en la vida lo hubiera visto antes.

- ¿Que qué hago?. ¿Qué hago, dices? – dijo mientras una amarga sonrisa acudía a su rostro y aflojaba un poco la presión en torno al brazo de la muchacha.

- Mira, siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido, de verdad… pero no esperes que te perdone. – le contestó con sinceridad la Gryffindor mientras se la pasaba un poco la impresión inicial que le había provocado ver al Slytherin de esa manera.

- ¡No quiero tu perdón, maldita sea¡_Te quiero_ desde el primer momento en el que vi tus ojos, Lily Evans¡_Te quiero_ como nunca jamás he querido a nadie ni nadie me ha querido a mí!

El silencio que se apoderó de la solitaria estancia inundó los oídos de Snape, que parecía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón desbocándose y un pitido ensordecedor que le taladraba la sien.

De repente, fijó la vista en los labios de ella. Eran tan carnosos, tan tiernos… no pudo evitar abalanzarse contra ellos con cierto temor, y cuando lo hizo, los acarició con ternura mientras un cosquilleo empezaba a subir y bajar por su estómago. Aprovechando la actitud titubeante de la muchacha, fue abriendo su boca poco a poco, saboreando cada instante de aquel ansiado momento, recorriendo con su bífida lengua cada parte de la de ella.

Con sumo cuidado, la mano que se encontraba fuertemente cerrada en torno al brazo izquierdo de la leona, trepó por su espalda hasta posarse en su nuca, intentando atraerla más hacia él, si es que eso era posible. La chica enlazó sus brazos tímidamente en torno a la cintura de él y el gozo que se le inyectó en las venas a la serpiente fue tal que se hubiera puesto a dar saltos de alegría allí mismo si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado besando a Lily Evans.

'_Sangre sucia, sangre sucia…'_

Pero los pensamientos y las certezas se le clavaron en la cabeza como si fueran afilados puñales, devolviéndole de nuevo a una realidad en la que él nunca se perdonaría empapar de oscuros sentimientos la inocente ilusión de su amada. Había estado en contacto con la magia oscura y no quería que aquella hermosa muchacha sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos, pues sabría que las habría. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? Siempre había sido egoísta, sin embargo el hecho de imaginarla soportando una de las maldiciones imperdonables lo llenaba de angustia.

Debía marcharse, alejarse de ella. _Por su bien._

Sin embargo, sus labios no parecían querer obedecer a su cerebro. Dios, encajaban tan bien en los suyos…

No sin mucho pesar, comenzó a alejarse de ellos y antes de que ella abriera los ojos, él había desaparecido. _Para siempre.

* * *

_

¿Y bien? Espero de verdad que os haya gustado! Ya sé que no es una historia larga y que puede que os haya dejado con mal sabor de boca, sin embargo creo que ese final era el más apropiado (ya que si no, el niño que vivió nunca hubiera vivido) y así Snape ha tenido su pequeño momento de gloria.

Estaremos en contacto!

1Bsoteee y gracias!


End file.
